En tiempos de guerra
by TheFreakZone
Summary: España, Guerra Civil. Un soldado republicano se refugia en una casa abandonada, donde se encuentra con un soldado italiano. A pesar de ser enemigos, se verán obligados a ayudarse el uno al otro. Tal vez encuentren más de lo que esperaban... One-shot.


_NA: pfff yo qué sé, se me ocurrió esto ayer así porque sí y lo he escrito en un día, más o menos. La inspiración, que viene cuando hay que estudiar_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _Qué se le va a hacer.  
Disclaimer: _Hetalia _no me pertenece (ay, si lo hiciera... ay...)  
Bueno, espero que os guste. Ah, y minipunto para el que adivine el porqué del título ;)_

* * *

 **En tiempos de guerra**

La casa había aparecido casi de la nada. Antonio no la había visto hasta que estaba prácticamente al lado. Tanto la luna como las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno, y en realidad la podría haber visto antes. De haber estado en otra situación, tal vez habría sido así.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Antonio abrió la puerta de una patada y corrió dentro de la vivienda, a todas luces abandonada. Ya no oía las voces de los hombres que lo perseguían, pero decidió buscar un escondite. Toda precaución era poca cuando se trataba de ellos.

Corrió de un lado a otro, desesperado, a sabiendas de que cada minuto que perdía podía significar la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Había un gran armario en el dormitorio principal, pero lo descartó enseguida. Ese sería el primer sitio en el que mirarían. Había una pila de ropa sucia en una esquina del baño; podría esconderse debajo. No, lo descubrirían con sólo fijarse un poco.

Creyó oír voces otra vez. Se asomó a la ventana con discreción y, efectivamente, distinguió las siluetas de una decena de hombres que corrían hacia la casa.

Un único pensamiento pasó por su mente: «Se acabó».

Iban a encontrarlo. Iban a encontrarlo y, si tenía suerte, le pegarían un tiro en la cabeza. La otra opción era que se lo llevaran prisionero, y eso lo aterrorizaba más que nada. Sin saber qué hacer, corrió al salón, buscando desesperadamente un sitio, cualquiera, que pudiera esconderlo.

«Chimenea», le dijo su mente.

Era arriesgado, pero podía funcionar. Si tenía la suficiente fuerza, podía meterse dentro y no dejarse ver. El peligro de asfixiarse ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Se lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la sala… y tropezó antes de llegar a su destino. Soltando una maldición por la bajo, se giró para ver cuál había sido la causa de su caída, y apenas se creyó su suerte cuando vio que uno de los tablones de madera estaba ligeramente levantado. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo sacó sin mucho esfuerzo. Los de al lado también salieron con facilidad, revelando un hueco bajo el suelo. Probablemente, los habitantes de la casa lo usaban para esconder sus posesiones más valiosas; y ahora Antonio lo iba a usar para salvar lo único que le quedaba: su vida.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, se metió en el hueco y volvió a colocar los tablones en su sitio. Apenas había encajado el último cuando las voces de los nacionales resonaron por la casa.

~{§}~

Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad cuando por fin pudo salir. En realidad hacía tiempo que los enemigos se habían ido, pero Antonio, precavido, había decidido quedarse en su escondite un rato más. ¿Quién le aseguraba que se habían marchado de verdad? De hecho, hasta había llegado a plantearse quedarse ahí el resto de la noche, y lo habría hecho de no haber empezado a sentirse extremadamente claustrofóbico.

Levantó los tablones con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La casa, a oscuras y en completo silencio, era bastante tétrica, aunque a Antonio, en ese momento, le parecía el mejor lugar del mundo. Lo protegía del viento, la lluvia y el frío, y lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Si pudiera, se casaría con ese edificio.

Salió del escondrijo a duras penas, ya que los músculos protestaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Después de tantas horas ahí dentro, se le habían quedado completamente agarrotados, y eso sin contar toda la huida previa.

Necesitaba un buen descanso.

Sin embargo, eso iba a tener que esperar. Había dos prioridades que reclamaban su atención: una, su estómago vacío; y dos, su brazo herido. No había tenido tiempo de preocuparse antes, pero lo cierto era que llevaba desde el amanecer sin probar bocado; y el balazo que había recibido antes en el brazo, que se había mantenido hasta entonces en un segundo plano, acallado por la adrenalina, estaba empezando a doler como un demonio.

Anduvo a duras penas hasta la cocina, al principio a ciegas hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Afortunadamente, encontró un farolillo cargado de aceite en la encimera, y consiguió encenderlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Ya con luz, rebuscó todos los armarios en busca de algo comestible. No encontró más que queso rancio y pan duro, pero a su famélico estómago le supo a gloria.

Una vez que hubo comido, cogió el farolillo y se dio una vuelta por la casa. Albergaba la esperanza de encontrar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero parecía que la suerte que lo había acompañado hasta ese momento había acabado por abandonarlo. Resignado, se dirigió al montón de ropa sucia que había visto antes —no se le pasó por alto que estaba más desperdigada, como si la hubieran pateado, al igual que la puerta del armario ahora estaba abierta— y cogió la camisa más limpia que pudo encontrar. Volvió al salón y se sentó en el suelo, donde sacó su navaja del bolsillo y se dispuso a rasgar la prenda para fabricar vendas.

Sin embargo, apenas había empezado a hacer el primer corte cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y un hombre entró tambaleándose. Sobresaltado, Antonio se puso en pie de un salto y lo apuntó con la navaja. El recién llegado dio un respingo al verlo, pero enseguida se recuperó y lo apuntó con su fusil.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos minutos. No era difícil darse cuenta de que luchaban en bandos distintos: Antonio había reconocido el uniforme del _Corpo Truppe Volontarie_ , y seguro que el italiano no había pasado por alto la banda tricolor que llevaba el español en la muñeca.

—¿Vas a dispararme o no? —preguntó Antonio cuando el silencio y la inactividad se hicieron insoportables.

—No me queda munición —respondió el otro en un muy acentuado español, bajando el rifle—. ¿Vas a apuñalarme?

—No creo que tenga fuerzas para hacerlo.

El italiano frunció el ceño, pero luego vio la mancha de sangre que adornaba la manga de la camisa del otro y comprendió.

—Estás herido.

—Muy observador. ¿Vas a quitarme la navaja y apuñalarme con ella?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente antes de tragar saliva y señalar su propia pierna. Antonio se acercó un poco para poder ver mejor, y lo que vio le revolvió el estómago. Aunque no había recibido un golpe directo, había sido alcanzado por metralla: el muslo izquierdo del italiano se había convertido en un amasijo de sangre y carne. No descartaba que hubiera pequeños trozos de metal y madera entremezclados.

—Eso… no tiene buen aspecto —comentó.

— _Eso_ duele bastante, para tu información —gruñó el italiano. Avanzó un poco y la luz del farolillo por fin iluminó su rostro, cubierto de sangre y barro. Tenía el cabello de color cobrizo, y unos increíblemente grandes ojos ámbares. Era joven, incluso más que Antonio, y, aunque intentaba aparentar confianza, se veía a la legua que estaba asustado—. Tengo… —carraspeó— Tengo un botiquín con aguja e hilo, pero no tengo vendas.

—Yo tengo vendas —respondió Antonio, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la camisa que había dejado en el suelo—. Casi.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron unos segundos. Luego, ambos asintieron levemente.

—Antonio —dijo el español, extendiendo su mano.

—Lovino —dijo el italiano, estrechándola.

~{§}~

Lovino no acababa de fiarse del español, pero no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en él. De momento, se necesitaban mutuamente. Nadie les impedía matarse entre ellos y dejar que el ganador se quedara con las vendas y el botiquín, pero ambos sabían que, aun así, no tendría nada que hacer. Además de que una pelea los llevaría al límite de sus fuerzas, Antonio no podía coser y vendar la herida de su brazo tan bien como lo podía hacer otra persona; y Lovino se mareaba cada vez que miraba su pierna (ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de llegar a la casa sin derrumbarse por el camino).

—Ya están las vendas —informó Antonio, dando el último corte a la segunda camisa. Había ido a por otra, ya que no creía que sólo una fuera a ser suficiente para las dos heridas, y Lovino no había protestado—. ¿Cómo va tu pierna?

—¿Tú qué crees?

El español frunció el ceño, claramente molesto por la cortante respuesta del italiano, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En su lugar, se quitó la camisa para dejar su herida al descubierto. Aunque le dolió horrores al mover el brazo, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no quejarse. Lovino lo observó en silencio, y sólo habló, titubeante, cuando el otro medio dobló la camisa y la dejó en el suelo:

—¿Tengo que quitarme los pantalones?

Aunque la mirada inicial que le lanzó Antonio era divertida, enseguida recuperó una expresión seria y se acercó a él para observar el muslo machacado del italiano.

—Te va a doler como no te ha dolido nada en tu vida —respondió con sinceridad—, pero creo que será lo mejor.

— _Cazzo_.

—Y que lo digas.

Unos tortuosos minutos después, Lovino, ayudado por Antonio —para incomodidad de ambos—, consiguió despojarse de sus pantalones. Para cuando acabaron, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que se había hecho sangre.

—Ahora tiene incluso peor aspecto que antes —musitó Antonio—. Creo que lo mejor será que empecemos por la tuya.

Lovino sólo pudo asentir, concentrado en no perder el conocimiento.

~{§}~

Le llevó a Antonio casi media hora limpiar y vendar la pierna del otro. Tal y como había sospechado, la herida estaba llena de metralla, y se había esmerado en sacar todos los pedazos de metal y madera que había encontrado. En cierta ocasión, había extraído una astilla del tamaño de su dedo pulgar. Lovino no había podido evitar lanzar un aullido de dolor, y al propio Antonio se le había revuelto el estómago.

Cuando por fin terminó, el italiano se quedó tumbado en el suelo, la respiración agitada y las lágrimas deslizándose libremente por su sien. Antonio decidió dejarle unos minutos para recuperarse, y mientras fue a lavarse las manos.

El brazo le dolía bastante después de haber estado forzándolo para curar a Lovino, y seguía sangrando. Menos mal que el italiano lo había vendado —algo torpemente, eso sí— antes de que empezara con su pierna, porque si no igual se habría desmayado en pleno proceso.

Volvió al salón y encontró a Lovino en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Se sentó bruscamente a su lado y le tendió la aguja, el hilo y las vendas restantes.

—Te toca.

Lovino no respondió; de hecho, ni siquiera dio muestras de haberlo oído.

—Lovino… —insistió Antonio— Eh, Lovino… por favor —musitó.

Finalmente, el italiano reaccionó. Se incorporó a duras penas, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor —Antonio tenía que reconocerle que tenía mucho aguante—, y se giró para quedar frente al brazo herido del español. Sin decir una sola palabra, cogió los objetos y se puso a trabajar.

~{§}~

La herida de Antonio era bastante menos grave que la suya, notó Lovino. Era claramente el resultado de un balazo, pero lo había rozado más que atravesarlo. Aun así, no era lo suficientemente superficial como para no necesitar tratamiento. Primero la limpió un poco con agua; después desinfectó la aguja como buenamente pudo, encendiendo su mechero y pasándola por la llama un par de veces, antes de empezar a coser.

Notó como Antonio se tensó en cuanto la aguja empezó a atravesar su piel. No obstante, a medida que iba cosiendo, el español se fue relajando, aunque no dejó de soltar alguna que otra maldición entre dientes.

Mientras curaba la herida, Lovino no dejó de lanzar miradas furtivas al rostro del español, que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. A pesar de verlo de perfil, no podía evitar que su mirada recayera en sus ojos que, alumbrados por el farolillo, brillaban en la penumbra. Al fin y al cabo, eran lo primero en lo que se había fijado apenas se habían encontrado. Eran de un intenso color verde, y estaban llenos de vida; Lovino estaba convencido de que había visto una tormenta en ellos. Cuando se cansó de mirar sus ojos, empezó a estudiar sus demás rasgos.

Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ondulado y muy, muy desordenado. Enmarcaba un rostro que debía haber sido delicado, antes de haber vivido una batalla. Ahora se mostraba serio y firme; labios apretados, ceño fruncido. Lovino no pudo evitar apiadarse de él. Quién sabe a lo que se había enfrentado.

Terminó de coser y, como precaución más que nada, lo vendó de nuevo. Antonio murmuró un agradecimiento antes de apartarse y recoger su camisa. Aunque se la volvió a poner, no se molestó en abotonarla. Lovino recordó en ese momento que él no se había vuelto a poner los pantalones, pero le dio igual. Con lo que le había dolido quitárselos… Se negaba a volver a pasar por eso.

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió. Ambos pensaban los mismo: ¿ahora qué? Ya había terminado la parte en la que se necesitaban el uno al otro. ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que hacer ahora?

«Si decide matarme, lo tiene fácil», pensó Lovino, a sabiendas de que apenas iba a poder defenderse en caso de ataque. Aunque, a decir verdad, dudaba que fuera a hacerlo. Se había ocupado de su herida con tanto esmero que, sinceramente, lo consideraría un estúpido si ahora intentara hacerle daño.

Intentando olvidarse de su herida, y sobre todo intentando ignorar la presencia del otro, Lovino se arrastró hasta la pared más cercana, donde se apoyó, resoplando. Sin apenas pensar en lo que hacía, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco y el mechero; sus manos se movieron por instinto, llevando un cigarrillo a su boca y encendiéndolo al instante. Dio una calada profunda, relajándose al instante, y suspiró al dejar escapar el humo. Entonces vio que Antonio, desde la otra punta de la sala, lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Quieres uno? —ofreció, alzando la cajetilla.

Antonio dudó un momento antes de asentir e ir a su lado. Se sentó junto a él y cogió el cigarrillo que le tendió, aceptando luego también el mechero.

—Gracias —musitó.

— _Prego_.

Los dos fumaron en silencio un rato, ambos intentando decidir qué decir o hacer para romper la tensión que se iba acumulando entre ellos. Finalmente, fue Antonio quien rompió el silencio con un sencillo comentario:

—Hablas muy bien español.

Lovino le lanzó una larga mirada antes de responder.

— _Nonno_ nos enseñó. Mi abuelo —aclaró—. A mi hermano y a mí.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Sí, Feliciano. Tiene diecinueve años, tres menos que yo.

—Yo no tengo hermanos. Bueno, tengo uno. Más o menos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—João y yo no somos hermanos de sangre —explicó Antonio—. Pero nos criamos juntos en la misma casa, así que… como si lo fuéramos.

—Ya.

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo, aunque esta vez no era tan incómodo como los anteriores. Ahora al menos sabían un poco más el uno del otro.

~{§}~

Hablaron de sus infancias, de sus hermanos, de sus gamberradas adolescentes… De todo menos de la guerra. Lovino podía adivinar por qué el republicano no quería hablar del conflicto, y él también prefería obviar el tema. Se sentía cómodo en la presencia de Antonio, y no quería tener que recordar que se suponía que eran enemigos.

Cuando pareció que se habían quedado sin temas de conversación, sin embargo, el español habló:

—Lovino.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, supongo.

No se esperaba lo que vino a continuación.

—¿Por qué luchas en una guerra que no es la tuya?

Le lanzó una mirada incrédula. ¿Llevaban toda la noche intentando no tocar el tema y ahora lo sacaba así como así? Frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no es mi guerra?

—No lo es —respondió con aplomo—. Es una guerra civil, Lovino. En España. Nos atañe sólo a los españoles.

—Díselo a Hitler —rebatió—. Le encanta probar sus juguetes nuevos en "vuestra" guerra.

Aquello enfureció a Antonio. Agarró el cuello de la camisa de Lovino y tiró con fuerza, derribándolo contra el suelo, y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Ignoró por completo el grito de dolor del italiano ante la brusquedad de sus movimientos (era más que probable que le hubiera golpeado en la herida) y, manteniendo firme su agarre, tiró de él hasta dejar sus rostros casi pegados.

—No te he preguntado por Hitler —siseó—. Ni por Mussolini, ni por Franco. Te he preguntado por qué estás _tú_ metido en esto.

Lovino no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, con el semblante serio, sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción. Antonio era incapaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando, y eso sólo le ponía más nervioso.

—Pareces una buena persona —masculló—. Así que dime qué haces luchando con los fascistas, a favor de un golpe de Estado, para destruir una república democrática.

—No es por eso —suspiró Lovino, cerrando los ojos, agotado—. No es una cuestión de ideologías, Antonio. Por mí, Mussolini se puede ir a la mierda.

—¿Entonces?

Los ojos ámbares se abrieron de nuevo para lanzarle una mirada triste.

—Feliciano quiere estudiar arte. _Nonno_ no tiene suficiente dinero para mantenernos a ambos y pagarle los estudios. Lovino se va a la guerra y la familia tiene una boca menos que alimentar; se puede ahorrar más dinero y Feli puede estudiar algo que le gusta y se le da de maravilla.

Sorprendido, Antonio aflojó los puños, soltando a Lovino y dejando que se recostara por completo contra el suelo.

—¿Qué?

—Feli es un gran artista —suspiró—. Llegará lejos; no como yo. Se merece una oportunidad. Y si puedo dársela, aunque sea yéndome a luchar una guerra que no es la mía, lo haré —dijo con determinación—. ¿Acaso no harías tú algo parecido por tu hermano?

—Me tiraría delante de un tanque por João —musitó Antonio, toda su rabia evaporada—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Entiendo que te hayas enfadado.

Antonio titubeó un instante antes de inclinarse hacia delante hasta posar su frente sobre la de Lovino. Notó las yemas de sus dedos acariciándole la mejilla, provocándole un escalofrío.

—De verdad que lo siento —insistió—. ¿Estás bien?

Sus miradas se quedaron fijas la una en la otra, verde frente a ámbar, y pareció que el tiempo se detenía. De repente, los dos fueron conscientes de lo juntos que estaban: sus respiraciones entremezclándose, sus caderas completamente pegadas, sus pechos tan cerca que casi podían notar el latir del corazón del otro. Los dos fueron conscientes del brillo de deseo que brillaba en el fondo de los ojos del otro.

—Estoy perfectamente —respondió Lovino.

Y luego alzó el rostro y besó a Antonio con suavidad.

~{§}~

A partir de ahí, todo pasó muy rápido. Los besos, que habían empezado tiernos y cariñosos, pronto se tornaron hambrientos y demandantes. Las manos, que al principio habían permanecido quietas sin saber dónde ponerse, empezaron a explorar el cuerpo ajeno.

Impaciente, Antonio desabrochó con rapidez la chaqueta y la camisa de Lovino, sin molestarse en quitárselas, y sus labios se entretuvieron en su cuello unos instantes antes de empezar a bajar por su pecho. Oyó al italiano suspirar, notó su cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo, sintió unos largos dedos enredándose en su cabello. La pierna buena de Lovino lo rodeó y le hizo pegarse aún más; Antonio gruñó al notar la erección del otro contra su abdomen.

Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, y a la vez no lo suficiente.

Lovino tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a volver a su boca. Antonio no protestó y lo besó casi con ferocidad, imponiendo un ritmo brusco. El sabor del tabaco les molestaba e impedía apreciar por completo el beso, y aun así a los dos les daba vueltas la cabeza de lo intenso que era.

Antonio se separó, jadeando, al mismo tiempo que Lovino atacaba su cinturón, desabrochándolo con rapidez e instándole a quitarse los pantalones. El español no necesitó que insistiera y se despojó de la prenda rápidamente, suspirando cuando su erección quedó liberada. Pensó que igual debería quitarse la camisa, pero no quería forzar su brazo más de lo necesario… Y, viendo la mirada cargada de lujuria con la que Lovino recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, supo que no hacía falta.

El menor, aunque sin pantalones desde hacía un buen rato, seguía llevando ropa interior. Antonio se lanzó a quitarle los calzoncillos, pero Lovino lo detuvo y negó levemente con la cabeza, un pequeño destello de miedo en sus ojos. Comprendiendo que le daba miedo volver a hacerse daño en la pierna, el español reaccionó con más rapidez que lo que él mismo habría esperado: cogió la navaja, que por suerte estaba dentro de su alcance, y sin pensarlo dos veces rasgó los calzoncillos del italiano por la parte de su pierna mala. Lovino jadeó cuando el frío metal rozó su piel, aunque no le llegó a cortar, y se estremeció cuando Antonio lo terminó de desnudar —al menos de cintura para abajo—.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus erecciones se encontraron. Sin darles un momento para acostumbrarse, Antonio empezó a moverse con un suave vaivén, rozando su polla con la de Lovino, de cuando en cuando ayudando con su mano. Le pareció oír que el italiano susurraba su nombre entre gemidos, lo que le motivó a moverse más rápido. Él tampoco pudo evitar que el nombre del otro escapara de entre sus labios, especialmente cuando empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con manos ágiles y traviesas. Sin ser del todo consciente de sus acciones, Antonio se lanzó sobre él y lo besó de nuevo; en los labios, en la mejilla, en el cuello, en todas partes. Terminó en su oreja, que lamió y mordió antes de detener sus movimientos y preguntar, con la respiración agitada:

—Lovino… ¿Quieres llegar hasta el final?

El italiano gimió y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, antes de susurrar un tembloroso «sí». Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando dos dedos rozaron sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Entendiendo las intenciones del otro, Lovino abrió la boca y dejó que los dedos se deslizaran dentro, donde empezó a lamerlos con ímpetu. Antonio soltó una maldición por lo bajo y volvió a centrar su atención en sus erecciones, jugando con ellas con su mano libre, dejando escapar una risa ahogada cuando el cuerpo entero de Lovino se estremeció.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, la lujuria claramente visible en ambas, y Antonio supo que no podía esperar más.

Retiró los dedos de la boca de Lovino y los llevó rápidamente a su trasero, de inmediato deslizando uno en su interior. El otro dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, pero enseguida empezó a mover la cadera en sincronía con Antonio. Pronto, el español pudo añadir un segundo dedo, y para entonces ya se estaba volviendo completamente loco de deseo. Le dedicó el tiempo justo y necesario para asegurarse de que no le iba a doler demasiado al italiano, y luego retiró los dedos.

Le regaló un largo e intenso beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento antes de introducirse en él.

Lovino lanzó un gemido ahogado. De dolor o de placer, no habría sabido decirlo; de cualquier modo, Antonio se contuvo para no empezar a embestir.

—¿Estás bien? —consiguió jadear.

—S-Sí —fue la respuesta temblorosa de Lovino.

Aunque su tono no lo sugería, a Antonio no le cupo duda de que lo decía en serio, sobre todo cuando fue el propio Lovino el que empezó a moverse algo torpemente debajo de él, instándole a hacerlo.

Y él obedeció.

Aunque empezó con un ritmo suave, no tardó en aumentar la intensidad, en respuesta a los gemidos entrecortados con los que Lovino casi le suplicaba por más. Su mente desconectó, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera el joven italiano que yacía bajo él, ni las oleadas de placer que subían por su espalda y le hacían perder el control. Sin saber bien cómo, se encontró aferrando la mano de Lovino con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el cuerpo del menor se tensó y se liberó, a la vez que gritaba su nombre. El orgasmo no se hizo esperar para él, no después de haber visto la expresión de Lovino al correrse, y pronto él también llegó al clímax.

Agotado, Antonio se separó de su compañero y se desplomó a su lado, jadeando y con una enorme sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

~{§}~

Lovino tomo una gran bocanada de aire, intentando controlar su agitada respiración. Aquella experiencia había sido demasiado intensa. Se secó el sudor de la frente con una mano temblorosa y se giró para mirar a Antonio.

Al principio, no supo qué fue lo que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco; y se sintió un completo estúpido cuando cayó en la cuenta.

—Antonio… —lo llamó bajito, pegándose a él.

El español se giró para mirarlo, y Lovino se quedó sin aliento. Ya desde la primera vez que se habían visto le había parecido atractivo, pero ahora, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa más radiante del mundo —¡más, incluso, que la de Feliciano!—, Lovino pensó que no había visto nada más hermoso en toda su vida.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Antonio, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

—Deberías sonreír más a menudo —respondió Lovino en el mismo tono antes de inclinarse para besarlo.

Antonio respondió gustoso al beso.

—Últimamente no he tenido muchos motivos para hacerlo —murmuró cuando se separaron—. Sólo tú.

Lovino sintió cómo enrojecía de golpe ante las palabras del otro, que se rio al ver su reacción. Enfurruñado, el italiano enterró el rostro en el cuello de Antonio, que no dejó pasar la oportunidad de abrazarlo. Se quedaron así unos minutos, en completo silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro, hasta que Lovino rompió el silencio con una devastadora pregunta:

—¿Y ahora qué?

~{§}~

Antonio se separó un poco para poder mirar a Lovino a la cara. Era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Ahora qué? En ese momento, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: estaba en una encrucijada.

—Tengo unos ideales que defender —musitó.

—He de reconocer que eres digno de admiración. Estás dispuesto a morir por una causa perdida.

Aunque de primeras el comentario molestó a Antonio, enseguida tuvo que admitir que, por mucho que le doliera, Lovino tenía razón.

—La República está perdida, ¿verdad? —suspiró, con tono doloroso.

—Así lo creen en casi toda Europa —respondió—. Lo siento.

Antonio calló, y Lovino decidió hacer lo mismo. Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, y se quedaron así un largo rato. Esta vez fue el español quien rompió el silencio, pero también lo hizo con una pregunta:

—Lovino, ¿vendrías conmigo?

—¿A dónde? —dijo el italiano, cogido por sorpresa.

—A cualquier sitio —respondió el español, encogiéndose de hombros—. Portugal, donde está mi hermano; Francia, donde se están refugiando la mayoría de los republicanos; Italia, donde está tu familia. Me da igual —concluyó—. Lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

Notó que Lovino temblaba, y por un momento pensó que iba a rechazar su propuesta. Pero luego alzó la cabeza y lo miró desde detrás de esas largas pestañas con esos profundos ojos ámbares, y Antonio sintió que se derretía.

—Portugal está más cerca —señaló Lovino—. Podemos ir ahí, y luego ya decidiremos si nos quedamos o vamos a otro sitio —sonrió.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Antonio. Iba a ser un viaje costoso y arriesgado, pero, y de esto estaba muy seguro, iba a merecer la pena. Se inclinó para besar a Lovino con ternura.

—Durmamos, pues —susurró—. Partimos al alba.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _NA: ¿y qué pasó a continuación? ¿Llegaron Antonio y Lovino a Portugal? ¿Los pillaron los nacionales por el camino? Aaaah, quién sabe. Yo no, desde luego. Que fluya vuestra imaginación, que la mía no me da para más. En fin.  
Gracias por leer, se agradecen reviews :)_


End file.
